New in MINECRAFTIA
by NukeDestroyer
Summary: A new person had been dropped into the world of Minecraft will he survive the nights or die at the hands of the princesses for being human? Rated M for XXX and language.
1. Chapter 1

I drove up to my new house I just bought and enter the door. "I love new house smells.!" I yelled.

Walking into my room on the second floor i notice a note on my bed. "Here is a gift Nathan." "Must be from mom, but where is it?" I wondered. Looking back at my bed a small gift box was there. "Don't remember that being there?" Opening the small box a giant hand surrounded me and pulled me into the small box. "OW! What the fuck happened!" I yelled. Getting up I saw I was on top of a little dirt hill. "What the fuck the dirt is made up of cubes." Looking around I saw a little village past a pond in front of me. " I'll go there to see where I at." I thought. I saw that it was getting late. "Must hurry up." So I started to run when I felt a breeze went past my face. "What was that" I said. Looking around there was nothing then I heard it. Cracking noises. ***crack*** ***crack***. Out of the shadows was a fucking skeleton! "What the hell is up with this world, cube everything now a arrow shooting skeleton!" I ran as much as I can to the village. Being on the football team sure did help. I got to the village...no one was around the village to see if anything was here. I found a chest inside one of the houses. A sign above it said "Unknown" "Ok? Weird." I thought. I open it to find a pair of black gauntlets. Putting them on "Cool, they also fit too! Then a purple light shine from in it. "Ok I think I should take these off." I tried to take them off, but they wouldn't. "The purple shit was glue!" I yelled. Then a voice popped into my head. "Hello" I paused for amount. "What the fuck was that?" "Is anyone here, I need help!" The voice appeared again. "I'm here." "Where are you?" I asked back. *giggle* "Behind you, you dummy." I turned around and a girl was there. She was 5,7 had D cup size breast and was wearing a black turtleneck that went past the waist, black leggings, and black combat shoes too to match. " Hi I'm Andr nice to meet you!" the girl said. "Hi I'm Nathan, but people like to call me Killer sometimes." I said back " Ok, "Killer" you are not like most people here you have your shapes like me and the rest" " The rest?" I said. " Yep I'm not the only one here." I was not paying attention to her. I looked into her eyes when she falcon punch me in my face. I flew back and busted through the stone wall. "Ow! The fuck you did that for."You challenged me by looking at my face." ***Warp*** she appeared above me and elbow dropped me in the face. As the smoke had cleared she saw that I had blocked it. " No one has yet blocked my attacks. Andr said. She then grabbed my shirt and through me at the house. The shirt flew in the air. Stunned, Andr looked around to see where I was at but before she saw me I low kicked her and she fell backwards. I had her where I wanted her. I punched has hard as I can at her. An explosion erupted were my punch landed. When the air had cleared she was not there. I looked on top of the house and she stood there. "No one has ever went against me because I'm the most feared princess then the rest of them." "Ok. I can see that, but you shouldn't have punch me in my face. Damn, it hurts like fuck." then the sun was appearing " Got to go I'll see you tonight honey." Maaaa. She air kissed me and disappeared. "God I need to rest." Found a bed in one of the next house and took of my black DC's shoes and plopped in."I can't believe that I blocked one of her attacks. I dozed off the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at midnight and saw a bottle with black and purple swirls in it on the table beside me. I lift it up a took a sniff."It smells like cream soda!" I took a sip of it "Amazingly taste like it to." After downing the whole bottle in one gulp I looked at a note beside it. I picked it up, it read " Killer here is something to heal and make you stronger -love Andr. "Wow she even cares about me and called me honey last girl." I looked down at myself and saw that I left my shirt outside. I ran to get it when a stupid wind had to pick up and take it to whatever. " I hate this world! Had a nice car, a new house, a new life, now this had to fucken happen!" "Stop yelling would you." I turn around. "Oh my are you?" I asked. Then a skeleton appeared from the shadows. It used it's blocky arm to draw something in the dirt. "You are the one I saw the other night" it replied back. "You're the one who shot at me it almost hit me!" I said back. "I'm sorry about that was trained to kill anything that looks like a human you just happen to look like them, but I'm sorry." "Its ok now what is that you want again?" I asked to it. "I wanted to you to be quite, but you can come with me. I want to show you something." "Ok, where is it." I asked. It started to break its bones and made a arch way. The skeleton was still whole after ripping itself apart. "How did you do that?" I asked. "I'm a skeleton I can do that." It wrote. "Oh, my bad."I said. I was pushed into the arch way by the skeleton and it warp me to a cobblestone hallway. "Hello anybody here." I yelled. "Damn, Bastard pushed me in here!" I walk through the hallway when I saw a stairway so I walked up to see where it went to. A door was on the right side on what seemed to be on the second floor. "I don't know where I'm at can you tell me where I'm at..." I said as I opened the door. A girl was sitting on a big bed staring at me. She was the same height as Andr except her clothes, she had a unzipped vest covering her breast, no shirt just cleavage, small cargo shorts and a had a skeleton hat on her. "Hi, I'm Killer. Can you tell me where I'm at?" I asked.

"I'm Skelly, princess of skeletons." she replied. She got up from the bed and walked toward me. "My skeleton told me about you beating Andr so is it true?" Skelly asked. "If you want the truth, yeah I did." I said. She was still walking toward me as she said,"I nevered got to see any boys anymore." She touched my chest then my arms and threw herself on me. "I nevered got to lose my virginity to anyone so you're lucky" as she grabbed my hard dick. "I'm being turn on by this, god she is so sexy!" I thought. I threw her on the bed and we took off our clothes. This will be one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a XXX scene read if you want or don't not my problem!**

Skelly had grabbed my member and started to jack me off. I moaned a little and then she took it into her mouth. She started to deep throat me, in 5 minutes I climax in her mouth. It startled her so she let go of it and I was still climaxing. It was getting all over her face and breasts. She swallowed it and lick the rest off her breasts. She got up and lean down in doggy position.

"I'm ready now Killer. Take me in!" Skelly moaned.

I placed my dick in the lips and trusted forward with all my force.

"Ohhhh." she moaned. " I never had one so alive" she thought.

"Skelly, I'm about to.." I moaned "God you're so tight."

"Release it, we can't get pregnant with humans, ohhh." She tried to say, but the thrusts got deeper and deeper to where she can't say anything any more.

I climax into Skelly's womanhood filling up her womb to the brim.

Skelly moaned,"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The pleasure was taking over.

We were at it for 10 rounds.

She got up and semen had flowed down from her like a waterfall.

**End of XXX scene you can read now!**

"Damn, if I were a human I'll surely be pregnant by now." Skelly whispered into my ear.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked Skelly.

"Midnight, my love and because of that." She drew back her right arm, and thrust it at me.

The sound of bones breaking, blood gushing had a hold on my heart.

"GAHHH!" "Ugg" I moaned as blood spat out of my mouth.

I lost all of my strength and stammered. I got a hold of the bed, but I blackout before hitting the ground.

"Wake up you dummy!" a voice said. It started to get clearer and I jumped up

" What the fuck happen?" I yelled.

"I love you, so I claimed you." Skelly replied.

"That doesn't mean to fucking kill me! How did I even live, you crushed my heart right?" I asked.

I got up and notice something different Skelly and I were the same height, now I'm taller and buffer with abs and pecs. Looking down to if a scar was there. I was not looking at a scar, a gray skull tattoo was over my heart area.

"Where the fuck did this come from!?" I said stunned.

"Well after transferring my blood to you that appeared. Meaning you're mine now." Skelly said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Transferred blood to me!? At least ask me before you do it or stab me!" I said back.

" I got these gauntlets stuck on me and claimed by a girl who basically killed me. What's next, a giant slime or wolves trying to claim me?"

blushing Skelly asked me "Where did you get the gauntlets anyway?"

"In a village where Andr and me fought at...Fuck I forgot about Andr I'm supposed to meet her now. I'm fucked, damn it!" I yelled.

"Here." Skelly pulled a necklace out of her vest on the ground. "This will help you get where you want to go, but it only works here, so put your clothes on and go or she'll kill more likely."

I got change to my clothes, still no shirt. As I put on the necklace, Skelly kissed my cheek.

"Just think where you want to go and poof you are there." Skelly told me.

"Ok, just think and."

***Warp***

I warped to the village. As I walked to where I found the bed earlier. As I sat down on it a shadow come out of a corner of the house inside.

"Hey, Andr." I said.

Andr jumped forward toward me and hugged me, she was crying.

"Wait what's wrong honey?" I asked in worry.

"I.I.I wanted to claim you, but you were gone and I didn't know where you were at!" Andr cried.

"It doesn't matter I'm here with you and that counts right." I said trying to change the subject.

Andr looked up at me, good thing I looked up or ***blam* **and ***splat*** I'm done for.

"Killer, you gotten taller" Andr thought,"And buffer to."

Andr slipped off her clothes and pushed me down on the bed and smashed her lips on mine. She tried to tongue kiss me, I let her do it, I got used to it. I took my DC shoes off and my shorts and underwear. I threw the blanket to cover us. I was so tired so I buried my face between her breast. she put her head on mine and we went to sleep.

"Much better" I thought as I flew into sleep.

**Do you you think Killer to get screwed by:**

**Andr - Ender princess**

**Gel - Slime princess**

**Lone - Nature wolf princess**

**Charlotte - Ghast princess**

***please send your request to me***


	4. Chapter 4

I got up and Andr was gone.

"Look's like she left more blood, great. I still can't believe that it's her blood and she stores it to I think?" I thought.

I grabbed them and sipped them dry.

"But they are still so good to taste!" I yelled.

I got outside when I heard a howl

***Howl***

"What was that?" I thought.

I heard the same noise again, but louder.

"Where is that coming from? Anybody here!" I yelled. Something jumped off the roof and landed on me.

"What the fuuuuu!" I yelled while being knock down.

It had razor sharp teeth, gray and white fur,giant, giant, did I forget giant! It was bigger than me!.

I kicked off me and it hit the house.

"It's a wolf!" I yelled.

I grabbed a nearby rod of iron with my right hand. The rod started to change it's shape. It expanded length and sharpness, a grip form where my hand was. A hand guard formed to above my hand, but it also formed with my hand. After the change it was long, wide sword.

"What the fuck!" I yelled in shock as I jumped back from the transformation.

The wolf looked at me for a moment and bowed.

"What's that for?" I asked to it.

"Follow me, my princess needs you." the wolf said to me.

"You fucken talked!" I yelled.

"Yes I did, are you deaf or just stupid." It said back.

"Ok, just take me where it is or I leaving." I said annoyed.

We left the village and entered a forest nearby. It was getting really thick as we got deeper.

Then snow started to fall. I was staggering from the sword connected to my hand.

" Great, now a sword that really looks awesome is now stuck on my hand." I thought.

"Where are we?" I asked to the wolf.

"To Snowcrest" the wolf only said.

Then a hole in a mountain appeared.

"Please enter through here." the wolf ordered.

"Ok." I said.

I entered to the cave. I found some things not usually not found in it. There were furs of sheep, cows, and more.

"What the hell?!" I thought.

Then the most beautiful women came out of one of the many openings in the cave. She had 8 tails. Light pale skin like Andr and Skelly. C-cup sized breast and only fur covering her breast and womanhood.

"Hello, you must be Killer." the woman said to me.

"Hello, and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Skelly told me, we are best friends."

" Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Lone." she said. "Now can you put your sword up. You are scaring the pups."

"I can't that's the thing. It's stuck to my hand. See." I said while trying to take it off.

"Yeah, I saw it after kicking me. He picked up a iron rod and it made that." the wolf who brought me here.

"So, you kicked one of my dogs huh. I let in a secret. No one kicks my dogs and lives to tell the tale." Lone whispered to me while cracking her knuckles.

"Shit, great you pissed off a princess when you had first meet her. Nice going me." I thought while mentally facepalming myself.

She walked toward me. Grabbed my sword and cut herself on her palm.

"My lady. My lady" the wolves cried.

Right when they said that, Lone falcon punch me in the face.

"I kind of had that coming." I thought.

"Now I had my vengence. Now show me what your inner beast is Killer." she whispered to me.

Lone walked to the open I saw she came out of when I got there.

"Ok, but no stabbing me okay."

I walked with her into a room filled of fur on the floor, a head of a what seems to be a lion, and a wolf statue with one jewel in it's eye.

"Come into my room of gloryness." Lone told me.

"What about the door?" I asked.

"**Vine Wall" **Lone said.

Vines grew from the bottom of the doorway where we walked through to get inside and blocked it.

"Great, No escape now." I thought and walked to Lone.

"Now show that "Killer" in you." Lone lustfully said to me.

I got into what seemed to be her bed.

"Let's do this" I said while taking off my clothes.

"I'm so screwed!" I thought and we started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey tell me how I'm doing if you like it or not please review, thank you.**

**THIS IS A XXX SCENE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!**

Lone smash her lips against mine. She bit my tongue and it stung a little, only a little so, why stop.

"Here you go." Lone whispered to me. She used one of her tails and wrapped it around my dick and started to jack me off.I moaned a little from the softness of her tail.

I grabbed one of her breast and squeezed them a little, then sucked her other nipple in my mouth.

"God, she taste so good!" I thought.

"No more foreplay, time to get into the real action." Lone whispered

Lone slided her body downwards

and place her womanhood against my dick.

"Do it" Lone said.

I grabbed her waist and thrusted forward.

"God your fucking tight." I said.

"I was waiting to find my alpha, but I don't have to now." Lone moaned.

She went up as I own, the her down and me up. I got deeper and deeper.

I got faster and faster and I didn't not stop. I then released my seed into Lone's womb.

"I'm so filled up." Lone moaned.

We did this for 12 more rounds.

**END OF XXX SCENE YOU PERVERTS,... like me.**

I was sleeping when a sharp pain stung my neck.

" What the the?" I said as I got up.

I placed my hand where the pain came from my neck and looked at hand.

"Blood?! What the fuck happened?" I yelled.

"Like Skelly I claimed you as my alpha. And when I cut myself earlier..." Lone told me.

Breaking in I said with a sigh," Let me guess, you put your blood into my cut?"

"Yeah, I knew you will get it!" Lone happy clapped her hands.

"By the way, what's with the statue?" I asked pointing at it.

"Oh I found this place and found this statue. I found one of the jewels in a nearby cave." Lone said.

"Cool." I said.

I got up and got dress.I looked at my hands.

"What, the s-s-sword is gone!" I yelled jumping for joy.

I walked into a mirror and saw the wound on my neck was healing and a strange mark appeared above it. I got a little buff and had more hair like Sasuke.

"A wolf marking is on my neck. Why?" I asked Lone.

"Well it means you inherited my powers and Skelly's. And also you're the leader of my pack." Lone said.

"Now it's lunchtime go feed my pack since you're the alpha now of the pack."

"What!" I yelled.

Lone waved her hand and the **Vine Wall **went done. The wolves noticed the mark and bowed down on their front paws.

"Who goes hunting and who stays." I asked.

"Us. 4-8 tails go hunting, 1-3 stays." A wolf said.

"Ok, then let's go." I ordered them.

I leaded the way outside and found some sheep, cows and pigs.

"There. Let's get those and I think I saw some more that way." I said to the wolves.

"Ok let go." One of the wolves said.

When we attacked the animals a noise came from underneath us and a gap appeared. It just happen to be underneath me.

"Wahhhhhh!" I yelled falling down.

***TUDD***

"Ow!" I landed on a sharp object with my butt.

Getting up while dusting myself, I looked at what I felled on. A partly covered shiny object. I dug it out. I clean it up a bit.

"This looks good. Think I'll keep it and give it to Lone as a present." I said to myself.

One of the 8-tailed wolves jumped down and said,"Get up on me leader."

"Ok, but I think I got this" I said.

I tried to walk to the wolf, but I fell down.

"God. What's wrong with me now?"

…**...**

I woke up from a noise like a giggle or something.

"Hey, what happen?" I said jumping straight up.

"You were attacked by a cave spider, usually people like you don't get up from them or live more likely." Lone said.

"Great. Hey I found something in a cave I fell down in while hunting. I was going to give it to you and hey, why am I naked!" I said trying to cover myself up.

"What was it?" Lone asked.

"Here." I said while gave her the jewel.

"Omg! It's the other jewel I was trying to find! Thank you so much!" Lone yelled in excitement.

"Y.Y. are suffocating me Lone from your breast!" I yelled

She let go of me and ran to the wolf statue. Lone placed the jewel into the eye and a noise came from it.

"O, God!" I yelled as I ran to cover Lone from whatever was.

**WONDERING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was at Florida, so thank you for waiting!**

After the noises had settled down a bit I looked up to see what happened.

"Hey, get off of me." Loan said.

"Ok." I got up and walked away.

There was chest beside the statue and a hole behind it.

"Hey what's this" I said.

I opened the chest and found a chest piece armour and picked it up.

"Hey. This looks like it goes with the gauntlets." I told Loan.

"Ahhh!" I yelled.

The armour piece had jumped out of my hand and latched itself onto my body.

I got up. Looking myself at the mirror. Space Marine is what I look like and the tattoos are on my armour.

"Hey Loan, did you hear that?" I asked.

"What? Heard what?" Loan said twitching her ears.

"Doesn't matter anymore." I sighed. I thought I heard a girl crying.

"Lone want too see what this passage leads to?" I asked her.

"Sure." she answered back.

We walked through the hole and found a crown on a throne and a skeleton sitting in it.

"What the?" we both said.

I walked to the skeleton and touched it. It grabbed my hand and placed something in it. I had the balls not to do anything his grip was hard and tight.

"What's this?" I said while looking into my hand.

A golden ring sat there with the most darkest reddest jewel I ever saw.

I put the ring on my finger. Then it started to shine and...

***POOF***

I teleported to a cave with a door. I opened the door and walked down a long hallway that had red bricks all over it. I walked to a opening with lights all around it.

"Hey, anybody here?" I yelled.

I walked a little bit and stepped on something.

"Eww." I said lifting my foot up "God, my DC's! Man!"

The ground below me had what seems to be heads or something. It was making me slow.

"Anybody here?" I asked.

"Me." It said back.

"It sounds like a girl." I thought.

Something grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and found a girl. She had the same breast as Andr and Skelly. Had pale skin. Wore a black bikini top and bottom and no shoes. Her hair was red and look like lava or slime.

"Hi! Who are you?" She said stumbling around.

"Is she drunk? They have fucking alcohol here?" I thought.

"Hey, who are you. Are you even listening?" She said before passing out.

I went to grab her, but something was stinging my hands as I was holding her.

I placed her on a big flat rock.

"Ok? They have alcohol here. And I don't even know where I'm at." I said while rubbing my hands.

I slept beside the girl on the ground. Who knew that the ground wasn't rocky or sharp.

...

"Hello honey." a voice cooed to me.

I jumped off the ground when I felt heat coming from on top of me the girl.

"That burns!" I yelled running around trying to find some water.

"Nevered had someone in my house with so much energy." the girl said.

"Who are you by the way?" I asked trying to cool my body from melting.

"Oh, my bad for no introduction! I'm Jennifer the Magma Cube Princess!" Jennifer said.

"Were you drunk last night?" I asked.

"I had Soul Juice last night. They make me dizzy." she said.

"Great. Now can you tell me where I'm at right now?" I asked shaking me in disbelief.

"You don't know where you are at?! Wow! You are in my room in the Nether!" she said.

Jennifer hugged me a little while burning me, when a monstrous voice boom in my head.

"**Jennifer! Are you in your room? Is anybody else in there! I'm coming in!" **the voice boomed.

"Oh god, my father!" Jennifer whispered to me.

Jennifer pushed me into what seems to be a closet and locked me in.

"Oh god please don't find me!" I thought.

**Will Killer be caught or live through the the "Hot" Jennifer! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about this chapter coming in so late I was on vacation in Mexico Beach, Florida so I hope you hold on me for the moment.

"What was that noise I heard from your room?" Jennifer's father voice boomed into my ear even when I was in the closet.

"Oh nothing just me talking to myself." Jennifer told her booming father.

"God I'm dead if he found out that I'm here and in her closet!" I thought.

"Ok, but if there are anything that is in there and I don't know about, I will crush them!" The voice boomed.

I finally open the locked closet doors with a hanger. I got on my knees to keep me supported just in just of falling and being caught. I peeked out for a moment and Jennifer was standing there blushing, because my face was in her womanhood. It was warm, a lot warmer than you think.

"Oh, god I'm sorry." I whispered to her not trying to bring back her booming father.

"Stop talking! You are tickling me now!" she said to me while trying to back up.

I got up on my feet and said,"Now tell me a way to leave this Netherworld or whatever."

"I will, if you fuck me and only real good." Jennifer whispered to my ear.

"Please don't bite me or stab me ok?" I whimpered.

"Oh I want be TOO rough on you." Jennifer cooed to me.

"Great, I toasted literally!" I yelled in a small voice.

"Here take this. It's a fire resistance potion, drink up baby." she said while she gave it to me.

I grabbed it from her and sniffed it.

"It smells like cherry soda." I thought while drinking it."And taste like one too!

I felt something inside me turning and it disappeared. Jennifer walks to a bed near us and lays down on it.

THIS IS A XXX SCENE OK!

"You ready for the heat, baby?" she cooed at me.

Jennifer slammed her lips against mine, sticking her tongue in my mouth.

She rubbed her pussy against my member.

"Ohhh. That feels so good." Jennifer moaned.

Somehow she taken my gear off.

"How do come you guys can do that, but I can't. The fuck! Oppp." I said.

"Don't worry about him." she coed.

She slammed her pussy down on my dick piercing her insides.

"Oh! God!" she whelped.

She rode me up and down faster and faster and deeper and deeper.

We were at it for quite sometime. I about climax when my member started burning.

"Owww. What the hell!" I whelped.

"Oh, no. The potion weared off." she said in worry jumping off of me.

She fell down and grabbed my right arm. Nothing happen at first, but my arm started to sizzly.

She let go and a dark spot where her hand was at left a black mark of flames. How the fuck does this keep happening to me!

"No, wait. What's happening here." I said.

The flame started to morph, while burning, to my chest with the dragon tribal tattoo.

Into a FUCKING RED FIRE BREATHING DRAGON! THE FUCK!

"Oh, you look sexier than before." Jennifer said.

I balled my fist up. A smoke appeared. Yes, smoke!

Flames started to appear now.

"Oh, God." I said flapping my hand around like buffoon trying to wave the flames off. Which it did, but it hit the bottle of Soul Juice laying on the ground causing an explosion knocking my ass back and knocking me out.

Wondering What Will Happen Next Time. But seriously my bad for being late with this story.


End file.
